Temple Raid
by Dreadlove
Summary: It took Germany a long time to start to uncover his feelings about Italy. Will he realize the depth of them when Italy needs it the most? Germany/North Italy, other pairings exist if you squint. :
1. Prologue Down With a Sickness

**I'm going to start out with a quick explanation: my friend,-ChiruChiruMichiru-, and I are having a little competition. We are writing similar stories with the basis being Axis Powers: Hetalia. Since they are similar stories, they are going to have things in common… It is my hope that since I am saying this now, people will not repeat it back to me in the future. **

**I don't own or make money off of "Axis Powers: Hetalia" (even though I would LURVE that…) **

**So…Let's get on with this story! Yey!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Temple Raid**

**Prologue**

Germany rolled over in his plush bed as his alarm clock wailed, signaling the appropriate time to wake up. He threw out a bare, muscled arm from the depths of his blanket. Goosebumps rapidly spread down the length of Germany's arm as the frigid air assaulted it. The limb groped around the tiny bed side table, blindly searching for the snooze button on the side of the angry clock. With a faint click, the shrieking alarm ceased. Germany was not one to sleep in, and he usually rose with the sun, but today was a cruel day.

Today Germany shivered as if he were sitting naked in a snow drift; his forehead, cheeks, and neck were scorching hot to the touch; his body ached and his head throbbed painfully; his nose was clogged with a colorful mixture of boogers and liquid mucus; his breath came in hitched gasps. Today, Germany was sick.

Once the alarm was satisfied, Germany retracted his hand. As soon as the limb was safe inside the confines of his warm blanket, Germany rolled over and sunk into a dreamless sleep, the whirring of the ceiling fan his soothing lullaby.

Not long after Germany drifted to sleep, the door to his room slowly creaked open. Soft footsteps made no disturbance on the carpeted floor, and soon a very non-imposing figure loomed over the sleeping Germany's bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well. That's it for now. Chapter one will be here soon. That little Review button speeds up my thought processes~**

**Pairings will make themselves obvious soon~!**


	2. Oh, Some Pasta Will Clear That Right Up

**Here goes Chapter 1!! Yey!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The sound of soft exhales roused Germany from his slumber. Despite some instinct telling him that he was awake, Germany believed without a doubt that he remained asleep and this was merely a dream. The sensation of floating, brought on by the sickness that rendered his body almost useless, only further convinced Germany that he was indeed in the realm of sleep.

He began to take in his surroundings slowly. The first thing that registered in his brain was that he was laying face-up on a soft substance. A substance that reminded him vaguely of his bed… _Maybe it's a cloud…_was the only explanation his drowsy brain could muster. A stupid smile crossed his face and lingered on his lips. The next thing that Germany's brain took note of was a slight weight on his torso. He was unable to see what the object was due to the blankets, which fully concealed it from Germany's view. The feel of hot air skimming across a patch of skin just below his collar bone both soothed Germany and made him nervous. Nervous because he didn't know that this foreign object was or what it was doing on top of him. The feeling raked at his innards mercilessly. He took a deep, slow breath to calm his heart before it took off racing. All traces of his earlier smile had vanished.

_What…is that_, thought Germany, his mind still sluggish. _Need...to find out…_

Germany moved his right arm. It crept toward the lump on top of him slowly. Suddenly, the object let out a burst of hot air. Germany's hand froze in midair. A sound close to a content moan reached Germany's ears. Why did it sound so familiar…? He focused all his attention on where he had heard such a sound before. (All that Germany succeeded in doing was giving himself a headache.) Germany shook his head, trying to shake the aching out. His body tensed, surprised, as he felt something pointed yet soft probe his left pectoral.

_What the…_

It took a few moments for all movement to cease. When the hot air continued to brush against his skin in regular intervals once again, Germany continued to move his arm toward the blanket covering the object once again. Once he touched the blanket, he gripped it with suck a force that his knuckles turned white. Then, with a sudden flick of his wrist, the blanket flew over the side of the bed and crumpled on the floor.

The figure was revealed.

Light brown hair tickled Germany's chest, where it lay in comfortable disarray. As Germany examined the locks, a stray curl caught his attention. It stuck straight up, shunning the laws of gravity. The stupid grin from earlier returned. It nestled itself onto Germany's mouth with surprising ease. Without a second thought about it, he reached up and yanked on the curl. A loud groan erupted from below the messy brown keratin.

"Stoooop!! That huuuuuuurts!," a familiar voice complained. That's all it took for Germany to let go of his vice-grip on the strand. He closed his eyes for a brief second, willing himself to wake up. When he opened them again, eyes the same color as the keratin before it looked into Germany's bright blue ones. "Ve~ why did you do that, Germanyyyy?" The pitiful, tear-filled eyes that followed the question almost broke Germany's heart.

"That's funny… Why is Italy in my dream?," Germany mused, unaware that he was speaking the words.

This made Italy smile as he shifted to where he was leaning on his elbows (which were unknowingly digging into Germany's pectoral muscles and ribs). "This isn't a dream, silly! You're awake!," with this, Italy put a hand on Germany's forehead, then made a face with a hidden emotion that Germany couldn't place. It seemed…maternal, almost. The thought trailed off, and with a mental shrug, he noticed that the hand had moved from his forehead to his cheeks and then to his neck.

"Germany still has a fever~," Italy said, giggling the words out.

"I'll make you some pasta! That will make Germany feel better! I ALWAYS feel better after I have delicious pasta~!"

Germany considered the idea... He had to admit that pasta sounded pretty good right then. "O-…okay. Make some pasta."

Italy was so happy that he ran off to the kitchen right then, saying incoherent words that made no sense to Germany.

When he took off, Germany almost didn't see Italy in his entirety. With a frustrated sigh, he realized that Italy had been sleeping on top of him… naked. His eyebrows furrowed into a scowl and he reached over and pulled his blanket from its grave on the floor. In one motion, Germany had the now cold blanket on top of him and shifted onto his side.

Now if he could only get some sleep…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright... There will be plot developement in the next chapter, I promise! And hopefully they will be getting longer! I'm getting more secure with my writing... Eheh. :)  
**


End file.
